


Day 30: Roommates

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Marinette can't find her heels.





	Day 30: Roommates

“Adrien have you seen my pair of black heels?” Marinette called, slipping on a blazer. She could hear him shuffling about in the next room and felt a soft smile stretch across her face. 

“Sorry, I don’t see them!”

Marinette cursed, whirling around her room scanning for the shoes. She was looking under her bed when the door opened. 

“Did you find them?”

Adrien was still wearing the sweatpants he had fallen asleep in with his hair mused, reminding Marinette of how he wore it as Chat. His shirtlessness still brought a fierce blush to her face despite living with him for several months. 

“Nope not yet- your dad is gonna kill me if I’m late for this meeting, I’ll just wear flats,” she replied with a shrug. “Now go get dressed! You’re supposed to be at a shoot today!”

He slipped out of the room with a small salute, grinning as Marinette rolled her eyes. It was… convenient, to live with Adrien. Knowing each other’s identities, working in the same place, it meant they could always look out for the other without much trouble. Well, trouble related to time anyway. 

It certainly felt like trouble when the heat rose to Marinette’s cheeks every time Adrien wasn’t completely clothed, or the flood of affection that swept through her body whenever they cooked together. It mostly felt like trouble when she would catch his eyes lingering with a soft look, or when he would hold her in a hug for longer and longer. 

Heading out of their apartment she shook her head, trying to dismantle that particular train of thought. She had a meeting with Gabriel and Denise, then needed to review the photos from the shoot of a new line that was to be published within two weeks. She sighed, patting the bun that rested on top of her head before making her way to work

“I’ve got this,” she muttered. 

***  
Adrien was beside himself. He and Marinette were pretty casual about knocking on doors, especially since they regularly had to check the other for battle wounds, but seeing her bent over in her well-tailored business slacks was, for lack of a better word, enlightening. Not that he was unaware of his feelings and observations regarding his partner-turned-roommate, in fact he spent many hours coming to terms with the fact that he was in love with her. It was more enlightening in the sense that he became aware of his own physical body, what with his heart trying to beat out of his ribs. 

It wasn’t fair, really. It’s not like he tried to swoon at her effortless beauty, or that his body reacted to hers like a comet on a collision course. It just… happened. It happened when they revealed their identities and he hugged her so fast they fell down, it happened when he came home and saw her cooking in the biggest shirt he had ever seen, and it mostly happened when she was sassy. He was a sucker for strong people. 

He was also going to be late, he realized, glancing at the clock. Marinette had reminded him of his photoshoot and he was still going to be late. Perfect. 

With speed and grace well practiced through many years of quick changes he was able to be out the door only a minute later than intended. He practically ran out of their apartment building, vaulting over trash cans and small children as he bee-lined for his father’s office. Not for the first time he was grateful Gabriel had suggested he and Marinette live exceptionally close to the building. 

He skidded to a halt in front of the secretary to check which room the shoot would be in, sending her a cheerful “Thanks!” over his shoulder as he took off again towards his destination. The door to the studio was open and he was able to peak around for his father or Nathalie before stepping inside. 

“Ah Adrien- perfect, could you get into wardrobe?”

He nodded, slipping off to the full garment rack. On top of his first outfit was a small note. 

“I’ve got a surprise for later, find me… LB,” he whispered the writing as a grin stretched across his face. 

Sometimes, it was unfair how cute she was, but others? It seemed the most just thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh 2 days late on the last story! Not sorry, just lots of things going on. Now my other currently on-going story can resume it's scheduled updates! (There's no schedule. But I will finish it!) Once In Your Dreams is finished, I WILL be coming back to some of the prompts, so please let me know which ones you want sequels or a continuation of!
> 
> The document I wrote all of AU August on is 52 pages. What the fuck.


End file.
